Broken Wings
by Golden Machine
Summary: "They wanted to keep you from even existing; but me? I wanted you to live, to breathe, to be mine. Forever." AU
1. Chapter 1

**S**he ran from the building, tears streaming down her face. Prom wasn't supposed to be like this. She could hear his taunts and threats behind her as she ran into the forest, desperately wanting to get away from him. He hadn't always been like this: abusive, rude, demanding. It started small, but over the months snowballed. Today, she had enough. Seeing everyone so happy contrasted so sharply how she felt. She needed to get away. She was done.

Her feet pounded into the soft earth, cushioning her every stride. She ran until she couldn't hear him, then she kicked off her shoes and ran even further. Branches pulled and snagged her dress, scratching her pale skin and slowing her movements.

She stopped in a clearing, where the world seemed to stand still, and that's what she did. She stood still for what seemed like hours, watching the sky above.

The buzz of her cellphone brought her back to reality.

_You'll be back, bitch._

She threw the phone as far as it would go, hearing the soft thud of it landing. She swallowed her tears, but couldn't fight back the volume of what was forming in her throat.

She threw her head back, knocking her auburn hair out of place. She screamed as loud as she could. She only stopped when her voice gave out, sending pain down her stomach. Only when she struggled for breath did she noticed.

Feathers were falling; large black feathers. She looked up into the dark sky and saw a figure hovering in front of the white moon. It came closer with an eerie presence that chilled her to stillness.

Tan hands reached down to greet her, orange hair became visible in the darkness. She closed her eyes, thinking she was dreaming, but when she opened them again, the figure was still there. A man, dressed in black, orange hair spinning wildly from his scalp, and large black wings shooting from his back.

The world swayed back and forth in front of her as she began to see the ground morph. Black creatures broke through the soil, wildly weaving to and fro, aiming to get at her. He looked around slowly at the chaos breaking out. Orihime began to shake, her knees buckling. He stepped in front of her, shielding her from the creatures amidst the two of them.

"Zangetsu!" his rough voice called. Bars of light streamed down from the moon. They pieced the ground with their light, burning the earth around them. The creatures scrambled from the white light, running to the darkness for protection.

His fingers wrapped around a glowing bar and lunged it at a nearby creature. It cried out, stammering out slight words while its body sizzled away to join the earth again. The man grasped the remaining bars and speared the rest of the monsters, the air smelling thick of chalk when he finished the massacre.

The man before her turned to meet her gaze. His eyes were gold. They burned with the brightness of the sun, sticking out sorely in the darkness. He made no gesture of movement towards her. He made no sound. He simply stood and watched her as her vision went bury. She soon found herself in complete darkness.

:::

_Physician's notes: Day 1_

_Patient refuses to speak, eat, or sleep. Resort to medication and restraints almost immediately._

_Patient becomes erratic when lights are turned off. Becomes highly unstable when night. Solitary confinement is issued._

_Physician's notes: Day 54_

_Patient speaks of a man who comes from "the moon"._

_"He's here to protect me I think," the she states._

_Patient sits by window constantly, esp. during the nights of visible moon._

_New moon brings sadness, crying, and refusal of food. Medication and force-feeding issued._

_Physician's notes: Day 167_

_Patient has visitor. Request for privacy granted._


	2. Chapter 2

He gracefully walked into her white room. As always, Orihime was sitting at her window, counting the seconds until sundown.

"Ms. Inoue, you have a visitor," a nurse blankly said when she noticed Orihime didn't turn to look. The nurse then exited, leaving Orihime with her first guest of her stay.

"Orihime..." Uryu said. She flinched at his voice but didn't turn.

"Are you going to ignore me?" he asked walking towards her, irritated by her lack of response. She didn't say a word, _159 seconds left. _He ran his finger through her hair, pulling on it as he dragged his bony appendages through her long auburn locks.

"Stop," she calmly said, _148 seconds_.

"Oh so you've finally decided to grace me with your voice" he replied, ripping her head around to face him. "You still look decent enough."

She swallowed thickly, _140 seconds_.

"So you're crazy? I hear you see people? I always knew you were a schitz. Tell me, do you miss me?" Uryu smiled. His eyes pierced her own, menacingly.

She didn't reply, _132 seconds_.

"I miss you," He said sliding his hand down the top of her gown.

"Stop, stop." she whispered. She sunk backwards trying to move away from his grasp.

"Oh, again with the "stop". Listen. You are mine. Get it? No one else has visited you, you know why? Because no one else cares like me." He spat. "I can do whatever I want to. Want to know why? Because I can pay anyone off. _Anyone. _Do you think we're being watched? No. I paid the administrator to stamp his approval so guess what? You're all mine" he smiled.

Her stomach flipped and churned, he was making her sick. Her breathing was speeding up, she couldn't get enough oxygen.

"What now? Am I turning you on? ," he smirked, leaning forward to graze his teeth over her neck.

"98, 97, 96, 95" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing you little freak? Counting down for what? You're not going anywhere and neither am I."

"90, 89, 88, 87," she screamed as his teeth bit down into her flesh harshly.

"Keep screaming. No one can hear you. "

"80, 79, 78,77,76,75..." She felt a pull in her chest, like butterflies were swarming around her heart.

"52, 51" She continued, skipping numbers. He laughed undoing his belt.

"Did you forget how to count?," he snickered.

Another pull. She didn't know what was happening to her.

_Just let go_, she heard in her head. It was a voice she had never heard before. It was low and high. Rough and smooth. Music to her thoughts.

_Let go? _She asked the voice.

_Let go from the body you were given. The body I cannot protect. Let go, just let go._

She listened to the words and let them take over. She soon didn't feel Uryu, didn't feel the need to even breathe. She closed her eyes and floated away from her body, to a world of black and white.

She saw herself and Uryu, suspended in time, her eyes closed, his lustful. She saw a man, his body coloring the colorless world she was in. His eyes were as green as emeralds, and his smile warmed her cold ghost of a body.

"Hello," he said to her, holding out his hand to her, "Won't you join the uprising?"

:::

_This dream is so alive, _she thought. Gazing at the man before her, he seemed so, familiar? Was that the word she was searching for? _No,_ she confirmed,_ it isn't._

"The uprising?" She asked, her voice shaking. She hated the fact that talking to this sort of dream, even as real as it felt. He smiled warmly at her and began to look around.

"For centuries, my world has been at war. A bloodbath of sorts that this one isn't even aware of. Dark against the light; very cliché isn't it? The thought of me fighting that very creature you seem to like so much?" he laughed, "It must make you angry."

"Fighting? Over what?

"Well, you my dear"

She stood in silence, trying to believe what she had just heard, well rather, forget.

"They wanted to keep you from even existing, but me. I want you to live, to breathe, to be mine. Forever," he sighed stepping forward.

The space she was in began to crack and distort, color fading in, time starting again.

"Our time was too short; he's too close for me to have you here."

His arms reached toward her as he was jerked away, like he was on a bungee cord that finally returned. She was tossed like a rag doll back into the present, a sidestep she dreaded, and back into the heartless arms of Uryu.

:::


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Wings

AU

Warnings: Mentions of rape

* * *

He wasn't always like this. It was the thoughts of this fact that kept her sane. She clung to those memories of flowers and sweet promises with everything she had to make everything okay.

Fighting him only made it worse, she had learned. So she gave him what he wanted. She closed her eyes and thought of their first date, of their fun times with friends, all memories she cherished_. He wasn't always like this._

She opened her eyes slightly, and looked out the window. _The moon is so bright. He should be coming._ Uryu's cold hand cupped her face, pressing her cheek harshly to make her look him in the face. She said nothing. His gaze was as cold as ice. _His eyes aren't even the same. _

The moments seemed to stretch for an eternity.

When saw the feathers fall, she knew he was on his way. _What will he do?_

The shattering of the window made time stop all together. Uryu recoiled with such quickness he slammed backwards onto the tile floor, quickly redoing his pants. The man's face was hard as stone, his eyes never leaving Orihime's own.

"What the fuck," Uryu yelled, attempted to gather himself. The man clenched his fists, shifting his attention.

"Zangetsu," The man whispered. His voice overflowed with anger and disgust.

Orihime's heart sped. She knew what was coming. She moved as quickly as she could, shielding Uryu with her body.

The man's gaze grew confused, though he still tightly gripped the bar of light in his hand. She outstretched her arms to further her point.

"You can't," she said softly. She could hear Uryu's ragged breathing behind her hitch at her words.

"He's tainted," the man said. His grip on the bar tightened to show his resolve. "I have to."

"Then you have to kill me too." Her voice was firm, her tiny hands dropping to her sides in fists.

"I can't," the man's eyebrows knit together, his face becoming soft. For a brief moment, she though the bar would leave his hand and hit the floor, but without notice, he lifted the glowing bar and lunged it straight at her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, wondering what it would feel like, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal a translucent orange wall protecting her, the projectile barely piercing the surface. She looked to the man, whose face was back to its stoic normalcy. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"If you can do that, then you can heal him. He will return to normal, but you…" he trailed off as she had already turned to face Uryu, kneeling down to be face to face with him.

"You could die." The man finished. She didn't care. _What is there to live for really?_ Uryu's eyes grew wide as she gently cupped his face.

"Don't do it, I don't deserve it." Uryu spat out trying to move away from her, but her small hands moved to grip his shoulders and hold him in place.

"If you go back to normal, it will be worth it," she smiled. She wasn't sure what she needed to do, or needed to think, but her hands began to glow a subtle orange. She felt sick, like she needed to vomit. Her head swam but she could see clearness in Uryu's eyes that made her believe whatever she was doing was working.

"I'm sorry…" Uryu trailed off. He eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

"S'okay," she smiled, the glowing slowly fading from her palms.

"I can't believe what I've done to you."

Without warning, Orihime doubled over in pain shooting from her stomach to head. Her vision blurred before her and the room began to spin. She saw the man rush towards her, picking her up in his arms. His touch burned her skin, but she didn't protest.

"What's your name?" She asked, trying to keep focused on his face.

"…Ichigo."

Then everything went black.


End file.
